New Girl at the Boy's School
by inuhoshi
Summary: To help her little brother Souta, Kagome will do almost anything... But is being transfered to an all boys boarding school worth it? How will Inuyasha handle being attracted to a guy? First chapter is the larger summary! I'll update soon...its mostly r
1. Quick Summary

Summary

In this story, Souta and Kagome go to two different boarding school right next to each other. Each school is one mile apart and on the weekends, the two schools are allowed to socialize. Souta is having problems with a bully at school and Kagome cant do anything to help. So she and Sango concocted a plan. Kagome would transfer to the all boys boarding school to protect her little brother. While she's there many things fall into place.

we will meet...

Inuyasha

Miroku

Kouga

Naraku

Kikyo

(Kikyo wont be playing a big part... just because I dont really like her...)

Can Kagome protect her little brother without some help?

Who will help her if she cant?

where did they get this idea anyway?

will Inuyasha fall for a guy?

how do Miroku and Sango meet?

Is Kouga an ass, or a relatively nice guy?

what about Kikyo?

when will it end?

I'm sure there will be romantic stuff... but dont rush it cause I'm not really sure WHEN...

so stay tuned and we'll start the first chapter eventually! But remember, I'll only post chapters when I get some reviews... 5 per chappy please!


	2. Souta's Diary In Plain Sight!

Chapter One : Souta's Diary... In Plain sight!

SLAM!

" ARG! SOUTA! GET BACK HERE!"

" No Way! Kohaku and I are gonna be having some late night reading!"

clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"kagome dear, calm down and help me in the laundry room..."

"coming..."

Kagome left off chasing her annoying little brother, who had once again snuck into her room to find her diary, to trudge back to her mother, as Souta ran outside.

He nearly bowled Sango, Kagome's one and only best friend, over in his hurry to get to the car. Sango had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, to accent how long her gorgeous dark brown locks were. She had a green T-shirt on, that said Thunderbirds, in dark blue writing, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Sango was on the school's soccer team and the Thunderbirds were their mascot. Pin wheeling her arms to gain balance, she stopped on the stairs and looked up at the house.

The house was built on a huge shrine. The well house was off to the back a little, so you could just see it once you topped the stairs. A huge tree sat beside it that had been there for well over 500 years. Two flights of stairs and a short walk lead Sango to the door of her friend's house.

As she stepped into the house, the smell of good cooking wafted by on the breeze she had let in. Even though nothing was cooking, the house always smelt good. Sango heard voices coming from the back of the house where the washer and drier were, so she started that way.

But as she stepped into the bright kitchen, a high squealing noise, followed by some quick footsteps caused her to stop where she was.

Suddenly, Kagome, in a red shirt and some faded jeans practically flew through the door way and crashed into her best friend.

As the two tried to pick themselves up off the floor, Kagome excitedly waved an old and battered looking brown leather book in Sango's face.

"You will NEVER guess what I found in the laundry basket!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Is that?... No it CANT be! ... What kind of idiot hides their Diary in their LAUNDRY basket!" shouted Sango in excitement.

Souta and Kohaku, Sango's little brother, had been stealing Kagome's diary for years. But the girls had never found Souta's diary. Sango normally found Kohaku's Diary, so he didn't really write much in it. But Kagome was sure they would never find it in her hiding places. But Souta did every time.

For once though, they had his Diary!

" All right Souta, did you get it?" asked an excited Kohaku. Every other weekend, they would have a sleep over and read one of their sister's diaries.

Kohaku had heard screeching in the house, all the way from the street and was worried Kagome had gotten it back before Souta could get out of the house. But as he looked at Souta, he saw a small smirk and knew Souta had gotten away with his crime.

"Yeah, I got it. She's so easy to fool. She looks all over the place for the hardest to find hiding spot. So that's the first place I look." He giggled as he told all this to Kohaku.

Kagome's Diary was almost as old and battered looking as Souta's, but hers was a pale pink, and had a lock on the side that had been changed 6 times. It's pages were full of her neat script, and the book was stuffed with crumpled note and papers she wanted to keep. There e were also some pictures in there.

Their father had given the their Diaries before he went on that trip, and he had told them to write all their thoughts in it so when he got back, they could tell him exactly how their days went. But he never came back from that trip, and the two had just kept writing in it.

As Kohaku reached under his bed to find his lock picks, he asked " So where do you hide your Diary Souta. Your sister never finds it, and I need a good place to hide mine."

Finding the bag of elusive lock picks, Kohaku turned to see a now white Souta sitting down on his bed.

"what's wrong?" Kohaku asked worriedly.

" I hide my Diary in my laundry basket, and whenever we do the laundry, I just take it out and put it on my bookshelf. We usually do the laundry on Sunday... But we had to do it today since Kagome's school is starting on Monday... I never took it out... And Kagome's doing the laundry today."

As Souta finished his story, Kohaku looked on in surprise. He didn't know what Souta had written in his Diary, but it couldn't be that bad... could it?

Kagome and Sango rushed up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom to read the little Diary. As they entered the large room, Sango looked around for a place to sit.

Kagome's room was mostly pale pinks and yellows with a few light blues and greens. She had gone for a kind of morning colored room and so her walls we a soft pink. The carpet was white and on the back wall she had a window that faced the East. Her bed was set up beside the right wall, and across the room from that was her large maple wood computer desk. Her desk was cluttered with pencils, paper, and books and on the far corner, near the lamp, she had a small microsoft iBook G4. Her dress was also against that wall and her mirror was on the back of her door.

the two girls sat on Kagome's bed and opened the Diary carefully.

As they read, Kagome and Sango both got more and more upset. Apparently, someone at Souta's boarding school was pushing him around. He never actually mentioned his name, but it wouldn't have done the two any good.

Kagome was Souta's older sister, and was very protective of him. Knowing he was being picked on and not being able to do a thing about it was clearly upsetting her.

And Sango considered herself Souta's adoptive older sister when Kagome couldn't be reached, and was equally upset by some ass bullying Souta.

"Oh Sango... What can we do?" cried Kagome as she through the book across the room. It bounced up against the wall and stuck there in the floor near her door.

"We've got to help him, but I don't see how we can without being at school with him! And we cant go because we're GIRLS!" Kagome was obviously upset about not being able to help her brother, but there was nothing they could do.

'Unless...' thought Sango.

"Kagome... There is something we could do... but you might not like it. I can't think of any other way though!" Sango said quietly, not wanting to get Kagome even more worked up.

"What is it? I'll do it, I swear!" said Kagome, her attention now all on Sango.

"Well... we could dress you up as a guy, and you could go to Souta's school this year and set this bully in his place..." suggested Sango. She had read about situations like this in some of her fantasy book, but she wasn't sure if it would actually work.

" OK... well we'll never know unless we try it!" shouted Kagome, and immediately dragged Sango out of the room, completely forgetting about the Diary.

As she and Sango rushed down the street to the mall, her mother pushed open her door to check for dirty cloths. But she found Souta's Diary instead, and began to read...

"Ok Kagome, I think that fits you fine." commented Sango.

They had been all over the mall that day, and had already bought more than enough shirts in normal colors like red, and black, and white, socks and boxers, some of them having interesting things printed on them, to last a few weeks.

They had also bought Kagome a few pairs of new shoes, since all of her shoes were high heeled. Right now, they were searching for some pants.

Kagome had on a pair of dark green, almost black, baggy, cargo pants, and was showing them off to Sango in the dressing room.

"Well... if you say so..." replied Kagome. She was a little unsure of how to wear the baggy pants. She wa afraid they would fall off if she didn't get a belt, but Sango insisted they were supposed to be baggy.

Oh well... She also didn't understand why they had to buy boxers, but Sango had made a good point of, "If the other guys see women's underwear in your drawers, they are going to wonder what's going on."

The two girls got a few pairs of cargo pants in different colors, and then hightailed it out of the men's section.

They left the mall at a fast pace, anxious to get back home at a decent time. They also needed to get a few more things done to fix up Kagome's look, so she could pass as a guy.

they quickly ran up the two flights of stairs to the house and up to the door without being noticed. The girls quietly snuck back into the house and went in two different directions once the door was closed

Sango, ran off through the living room and up the stairs to Kagome's room so she could put the cloths away. She had spent enough time around Kagome to know where she would put the different items, and so she went to put them away herself before her mom could see.

Kagome ran off towards the kitchen to find a good pair of scissors. There was no way she would pass as a guy with hair as long as hers so Sango had offered to cut it for her.

But once she reached the scissors, she had enough time to stick them behind her back before her mom came in.

"Oh hello Kagome! I didn't hear you two come back! Did you have fun at the mall?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Beginning to sweat a little, Kagome answered, "oh yeah... we had a lot of fun... ran into some friends and lots track of time... gonna go help Sango unpack now... Bye!" Rushing off in a crab like way, since she didn't want her mom to see the scissors, she was halfway up the stairs before she heard her mom call.

"Well that's good. I'm fixing oden for supper, so be sure to come back down in about an hour!"

"OK mom!" she quickly replied and shut her bedroom door with a sigh.

"quit fidgiting Kagome! You're gonna make me cut the wrong part!" cried a frustrated Sango. She and Kagome had been working on her hair for almost an hour. They were cutting it to look like a normal boy's hair that was mostly messy.

It was now only a few inchs long, and flying all over the place.

" I can't help it Sango, you're getting it in my eyes!"

"Well then Close You r Eyes Kagome!"

"Grrrrrrrrr"

" Alright, I think I'm done." Sango said as she sat back with a sigh. Kagome's hair now resembled her brother's short hair.

"Wow. Sango you did a really great job! Now nobody will know I'm a girl!" an excited Kagome exclaimed.

But when Sango only replied with a muffled squeak, she turned to see why her friend was so quiet.

"Sango, whats" A look of horror passed over her features as she turned around in her chair.

Ok. Im gonna leave it here. I know its REALLY short, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger and I had to stop here to do that. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 5 reviews for this one. I'm already working on it, and I hope you'll like it when I'm through.

And... I already have one review for my Quick Summary Chapter! wow... I didnt think I'd get a review on that one since it's not realy part of the story... oh well...

Reality says : First of all, let me warn you that someone will eventually report you because of the lack of story...

Second of all, I do like this plot-concept...if it is well thought out...there are all too many 'Inuyasha gang are in school' type of stories on this site...

Good luck to you...

p.s.: It may do well not to beg for reviews...you should write for yourself...not for anybody else

First of all, sorry if it bothered you with the lack of story. Second, I'm glad you like my plot concept. I will try to make sure it is well thought out. I even have a beta who will check for spelling and/or gramatical errors if it pleases you. This is not a story about Inuyasha and the gang in school. This is more about how Kagome will do almost anything to protct the ones she loves. She will also makes some friends and enemies, and hopefully some romance in this story. Its at school because its an easy setting to move into. Also, I'm not begging for reviews. I'm just saying that I dont want to post a story that no one wants to read. I will continue to write it, but will probably take it somewhere else if I dont get a sufficient amount of reviews.

Thanks for your well thought out reviews!

Cya next chapter!

Hoshi


	3. Higurashi Seiko, New Student at the All ...

Chapter Two : Higurashi Seiko, New Student at the All Boys School.

Ok you guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in forever! But I do have a good excuse! My computer totally crashed about half an hour after I typed this chapter... I lost about half of it, but I couldnÕt retype it because it has been in the ÔshopÕ trying to fix itself up. Again, I am really sorry about this you guys, but I have a ditsy computer and there was nothing I could do about it!  
IÕll try to answer your reviews at the end of the story so just go on!  
NOTE : ok, just to clear something up, since I figured some people would ask, Kagome will respond as a girl and be called a girl when everyone knows sheÕs a girl. If even one person doesnÕt know, I will refer to her as a him or by his name. Which you will find out in this chapter! hope this little note helped! have a good time!  
ÒSango, what'sÓ A look of horror passed over her features as she turned around in her chair.  
Standing in shock in her bedroom doorway, was KagomeÕs mother. She had her hand over her mouth and a serious expression on her face while she eyed KagomeÕs new hair.  
ÒWell. Are you going to explain this to me?Ó Mrs. Higurashi asked softly.  
Òuh... well ok...Ó as Kagome explained everything that had happened since that morning, her mother began to understand her childrenÕs relationship. Even though they played tricks on each other and did as much as possible to annoy each other, they still loved each other deeply. Kagome as the older sibling would probably do anything to protect her little brother if he were in real danger.  
So by the time Kagome had finished her tale of reading SoutaÕs diary, Mrs. Higurashi had already decided to help her daughter in anyway she could.  
ÒAnd then I turned around, and you were standing in the doorway...Ó finished Kagome. The two teenagers nervously traded a glance as KagomeÕs mother continued to stand there quietly thinking.  
after a few more minutes of intense silence and the two girls holding their breath so as not to possibly anger the woman any further, Mrs. Higurashi spoke.  
ÒKagome, I think this is a good idea for you. IÕm just not sure what I think about you staying in a dorm room with strange boys.Ó ÒBut mom I have to! If I act different from the other boys, theyÕll figure it out and I wonÕt be able to help Souta!Ó cried Kagome as she realized her mom could make or break her only chance to help her brother.  
Òall right dear, but IÕm going to ask if you can be put in the same dorm room as your brother. Just to be safe.Ó compromised Mrs. Higurashi as she walked back out the door.  
ÒOh and girls, or should I say, Sango, and... wait, what is your name going to be?Ó asked a now slightly baffled mother.  
Òerm...Ó replied Kagome smartly.  
Ò I KNOW!Ó shouted Sango excitedly. Òshe should be called Seiko, because thatÕs the name of the girl in the story I just read! And its a guys and a girls name so it doesnÕt matter!Ó Òok... I guess thatÕll be my new name then.Ó said Kagome a little awed at what was happening to her.  
Òall right then, Seiko and Sango, dinner is ready so IÕll expect you downstairs at the table in about 5 seconds.Ó answered her... or his mother as she left the room to go back down the stairs and into the dinning room.  
Òok mom, weÕll be down in a second!Ó shouted Kag- sorry - Seiko after his mother.  
Òlets clean up, and then we can go downstairs.Ó said Sango and the two got to work picking up the large locks of hair that Kagome had lost in her new haircut.  
ÒI think I want to keep these as a sort of... memory thing ok?Ó asked Kagome quietly as they picked up the last piece of coal black hair.  
Òok, lets put them in a box or something... There, tat looks like a good hiding spot!Ó replied Sango as she spied a small locked box in the corner.  
The two girls put the locks of hair in it and went down to dinner once they had finished cleaning up KagomeÕs room.  
Dinner was mostly uneventful and afterwards, Mrs. Higurashi washed the dishes while Kagome and Sango went into the living room with a huge pile of junk food and about 3 or 4 DvDs including The Ring 2, Hitch, and The Village.  
Kagome spent her last night as a girl having fun with her best friend. She wouldnÕt be able to do that for a while after that night.  
ÒBye Kohaku! Thanks for having me over! IÕll go get your sister for you!Ó Shouted Souta as he ran up the steps to the shrine.  
Bursting into the house through the front door, he ran into the living room to find Sango and some strange guy sprawled out on the floor. Kagome was nowhere in sight, and neither was his mom. He didnÕt recognize the guy, so he tried to step around him, but only managed to get tangled up in the bed sheet and fall right on him.  
ÒAhh!Ó shouted Souta as he fell towards the stranger.  
His scream woke the two sleepers just as he landed with a thump.  
Sango sat up and looked around, and when she saw the scene beside her, she erupted in laughter at their antics.  
As souta fell onto the other occupant of the living room, he awoke in confusion. But only for a second. This was a regular happening, and in his present state of unawake, he didnÕt realize that Souta wouldnÕt recognize him.  
ÒSouta you little PEST! Why are you jumping on me you twerp! get OFF!Ó shouted Seiko as he threw off the younger brother.  
ÒKagome?Ó questioned Souta in confusion. He recognized that voice, but it didnÕt look like his sister at all!  
Òhuh? DonÕt you recognize me?Ó asked Seiko slowly. He hadnÕt woken up in time to figure out what was going on, but Sango knew, so she decided to step in and save them both some confusion.  
ÒYeah, Souta thatÕs Kagome. SheÕs going to come to school with you when school starts again. Sorry squirt but youÕve got bully problems and sheÕs determined to help. Just remember you have to call her Seiko. ThatÕs her boys name. Otherwise, everything is the same. I better go, something tells me my brotherÕs waiting. Bye Kag!Ó said Sango as she ran back into KagomeÕs room to gather her things and change her cloths.  
Òok... Bye Sango! See you at school... no wait... see you later!Ó called Kagome after her best friend.  
Òso... you guys read my diary huh?Ó asked Souta calmly.  
Òyep. Sorry squirt, but you really do sound like you need some help. DonÕt worry about it. As long as we donÕt slip up, nothing will happen.Ó Famous last words.  
The rest of the week had passed in a flash, with phone calls to and from each school and the entire family working hard to teach Kagome about being a guy.  
All of her friends and her old school were told that she was going on a trip to America, and that they werenÕt sure when sheÕd get back. The harder part was getting the boyÕs school to accept her.  
But it all worked out eventually and they used the little time they had to teach Kagome about the necessary things. Souta told her about body language, and attitude, while her mom explained the layout of the school and the dorms.  
Kagome and Souta were now packing to go ÔbackÕ to school. Kagome had also found out the school had a uniform, so she had to buy that along with some more items to make her seem like more of a guy. Souta had been helping her out a lot with that, and she thought she could pass as a guy pretty well.  
Now all she had to do was keep it up. That wouldnÕt be to hard right?  
ÒSouta! Get down here! You too Seiko! We need to leave soon!Ó Shouted Mrs. Higurashi down the hall and up the stairs.  
The family had started calling Kagome by her other name so she could get used to it before she actually got to school. They had worked things out very well with her teachers. They all thought Seiko was the older brother of Souta Higurashi who had been home schooled instead of going to a public school.  
They had asked if the two boys could have the same room, but nothing was absolutely positive. All the Principle had said was that he would try to keep them together.  
So they had to be happy with what they got and hope things turned out for the best.  
Kagome had been able to take some personal possessions also, and had immediately filled the little chest with things that reminded her of being a girl and locked it up tight. It was now sitting at the bottom of her duffle bag which was sitting in the trunk of the car now.  
ÒOk you guys, remember, you need to stick together and donÕt tell ANYONE about KagomeÕs secret!Ó reminded their mom for the 50 millionth time that morning they were sure.  
ÒWe Know mom, we wonÕt forget that easily!Ó replied the two siblings.  
The family car was an old 1997 blue station wagon, but it still worked ok. They pulled up to the school in this car and Kagome realized she wouldnÕt be seeing it for almost a year.  
This fact brought with it an onslaught of images from home, her mother cooking in the kitchen, Sango and Ayami at the front gate, waiting for her, Buyo, the cat, sitting upside-down on a chair, snoring loudly. A wave of sadness tugged at her heart as she came to terms that she wouldnÕt see any of that this year.  
She would have cried, she would miss her family and friends and probably would get homesick in a few days, but her boy training had taught her that boys Do not cry, under any circumstance. She was sure Souta was over exaggerating, but it didnÕt seem like the best time to start crying any ways.  
She and Souta hopped out of the car as their mother popped the trunk so they could extract their bags from the car.  
ÒBye Mom! WeÕll miss you!Ó called Souta as he and Kagome waved away the old blue car.  
They turned back towards the school, and Kagome felt her breath leave her in a ÔwhooshÕ of air. This place was HUGE! College campus size possibly, with multiple buildings. Souta started pointing out the different areas as they went.  
ÒthatÕs the Science wing over on the left, on the right is the Language department, English, French, Spanish and Latin. In front of us is the main office and on either side are the Math and Social Studies hallways. In-between the Language building and the Social Studies wing is the Music and Fine Arts department. Like Chorus and Theater stuff. And over in the Last section is the rest of the classes I left out. Like P.E. and Journalism and such. Our dorms are right in the middle for easy access to all of our classes.Ó babbled Souta quickly.  
Kagome was having a hard time keeping up, but was doing her best.  
They headed to the office and signed in. The receptionist there asked for their names and ages and then began flipping through a huge stack of folders to find the things the two boys would need for class. Once the receptionist found each folder, they got their dorm room keys and class schedule and headed out towards the dorms.  
Òall right Seiko,Ó said Souta, reverting to treating Kagome as a boy, now that they were at school,Ó I have a key to dorm room 368. What dorm do you have? Mom asked if we could stay in the same dorm, but its better safe than very confused.Ó checking his dorm key, it took Seiko a minute to figure out where it showed the dorm number. But to his horror, his key was not the same as SoutaÕs.  
Ò I have the key to dorm room 362 Souta! weÕre not in the same dorm room!Ó The two were so wrapped up in figuring out what had happened that the didnÕt notice another boy walking up to them until he spoke.  
ÒChill out pip squeak. Those two dorms are on the same hallway, so you wonÕt be that far away from each other. ItÕs not like youÕre gonna die if youÕre not near each other.Ó A tall boy in dusty red cargo pants and a lose white shirt had snuck up on them without either of them noticing.  
As Seiko looked at the boy, he noticed the new comer had long silver-ish white hair and a Red socks hat of top of his head. His eyes were a mix of amber and gold and had a very intense look about them. ÔHeÕs pretty hotÕ realized Kagome as she stared at him, and a small blush stained her checks. Ô I canÕt be thinking about this kind of thing! IÕm supposed to be a guy! A GUY!Õ Ô Is he blushing? What a girlish thing to do! Jeez, I didnÕt mean to embarrass him... Hey wait a second... He doesnÕt smell quite right... I dunno what it is though... oh well.Õ Òsay, whatÕs your name kid?Ó The new guy asked quickly.  
Òerm... IÕm Ka- Seiko, and this is my younger brother Souta.Ó replied Seiko softly. He had almost said his real name and that would have ruined everything. He would have to be more careful. Òyeah, I know your brother, weÕve met before. IÕm Inuyasha. Well I gotta go pick up my key and my card, so IÕll see ya around squirt!Ó replied Inuyasha as he walked off.  
Ôwell that was rude! IÕm not a squirt!Õ Thought Kagome. ÔBut wait a second, he said he Knew Souta... Could he be the one picking on him?Õ ÒSouta... he said he knew you... was he the one that's been-Ó started Kagome, when Souta cut her off.  
Òno, no, no! YouÕve got it all wrong! HeÕs been helping me. the guy that bullies me is like... InuyashaÕs rival in everything!Ó Òok then, that's a relief. He didnÕt seem all that bad.Ó sighed Kagome.  
Òdoes that mean you like him?Ó asked Souta with a grin.  
ÒHEY! You little TWIT! ThatÕs not what I meant!Ó yelled Seiko as he chased his brother through a crowd of onlookers.  
The two eventually calmed down and ended up right in front of the dorm rooms building.  
They walked up three flights of stairs with a Long hallway at the end of each one. Once they reached the 3rd floor, they walked in two different directions to get to their dorms.  
ÒWhy donÕt we unpack, and then meet each other back in the cafeteria. That's right next to the library and the front office.Ó advised Souta, and Seiko readily agreed.  
Opening the door to his dorm room, Seiko walked across to the bed on the left side of the room and dropped his stuff on the bed.  
sighing, he started to unpack his stuff.  
Once he finished with all of his cloths and other needed things, he went on to personal items. He pulled out a few pictures of his family, one with him as Kagome in it, and placed them next tot his bed, hoping his roommate wouldnÕt notice the girl in the picture.  
ÔLast but not leastÕ thought Kagome as she pulled out the chest from her duffle bag. She had made a necklace and attached the key to the lock on it so she would know where it was at all times.  
ÔNow that I think about it, bringing this thing probably wasnÕt the smartest thing to do. Oh well, IÕll just stuff it under the bed and hope no one notices...Õ She had just finished tucking it under the bed and fixing the sheets to look like they hadnÕt been moved when a key slid into the lock on the door.  
ÒSurprise! I figured youÕd be in here, since you seemed to be quiet, a pip squeak like you Would stay in his dorm wouldnÕt he?Ó Òwhat are YOU doing here?Ó Seiko practically barked. This was not going to be the best roommate in the world. This was probably the worst roommate possible.  
Ok, I love cliffhangers, even though this isnÕt the greatest one ever, so IÕm gonna stop. I know the chapters are a little short, but I promise, as we get into the story they WILL get longer! Besides, this thing has over 2500 words! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter!  
On to the REVIEWS!

HinLover ch 2, anonymous It's really good and you should write more, but I awsthinking you could put in a little more detail and not space out so much 'kay? Well please writ more I loved it! Ok. Thanks so much for your review! I tried to add more details in this chapter but I agree with you if you say IÕm not very good at it! I had to keep going back and rewrite some parts of it!hehe... so! I hope you liked it and I hope to see you next chapter!  
kikyousoultaker 2005-03-04 ch 1, signed pLEasE fInISh The StORy!  
iM GOiNg CraZy!  
ok ok ok ok! hehe... IÕm glad you liked it and IÕll continue it as fast as I can! )  
babylatina 2005-03-04 ch 2, signed OMG it's so good ! Continue please! This is one of my favorites fics already!  
OMG I canÕt believe its one of your favorite stories! DonÕt worry IÕll continue! Cya next chapter!  
kikyousoultaker 2005-03-03 ch 2, signed please PLEASE finish the story!  
IÕm going to finish it eventually donÕt worry! We just need some more plot and a little more characters! Its had work! Hehe, IÕll get it to ya asap! Cya next chappie!  
NamirKitten 2005-03-03 ch 2, signed Whaoo Go Kagome. Kick that boy's butt. I can't wait to see how she pulls this off. Does she tell her mom and brother. She has too.  
Yeah youÕre right, She did have to tell her family. But no one else knows! yet... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cya next Chap!  
pistachio564 2005-03-03 ch 2, signed Yay it is so good! Why did Kagome get scared at the end of the chapter? i loved her long hair tear(sniff)But anyway the story is good and I can't wait to find out what happens! ShanteÕ I love her hair too! I used to have long hair exactly like it, but then I cut it kinda short, so I figured Kagome could too! Now you just have to wait and see who her roommate is! But I bet youÕve already guessed that!

xXaLwAyZ-LosTXx 2005-03-03 ch 2, signed damn! keep on goin ur story is so good! i cant wait to read more! its very unique. its not really a repetative story like some.  
Huh. That's GREAT that SOMEBODY thinks my story is unique! some ppl sent reviews just ot tell me my story isnÕt as good as their friends! Thanks for your support!

Tobi Tortue 2005-03-02 ch 2, signed I thought I was interested, until you put out the "review ransom." I saw that you wrote to yourself that you should not beg for reviews and instead write for yourself. I wholeheartedly agree. However, even if you write for the reviews (and I don't care if you do because I know I love it when people review my work), I feel that it is not right for you to force people to review just so you can feel better. I know that here I am giving you another review, but I felt that sending you this message was important. (Otherwise I probably wouldn't have left a review because of your demands. If you had just said something pleasant like, "I hope you enjoy this enough to review," then I would probably have left a review that actually commented on how nice the story was. Too bad for you)  
So this note is dedicated to spreading the word that there are some of us out here who feel that when authors demand reviews in exchange for chapters, the story must not be worth sending in the reviews. Please keep this in mind, and be thoughtful of your readers. Remember that no matter what you say, it is up to the reader whether he or she comments.  
-Tobi Tortue ps. this is not meant to be a flame! I see this as constructive criticism. Your actual story looks interesting.  
uh... I didnÕt write that to myself... it was my first copied review... and like I said, IÕm not writing for reviews, IÕm writing because had a brain blast on this topic and I feel like it!hehe... But I did ask for reviews for two reasons. 1) I love getting reviews and they inspire me to do better and tell me what IÕm doing wrong.  
and 2) was because even if I keep writing this story, if no one likes it, or wants to read it, I would rather not post it. I might change the characters around a little and fix it up a bit and publish it! I actually donÕt really mind constructive criticism like your review, so it didnÕt bother me when you did that. I do hope that you still like it enough to review again but if you donÕt want to I understand. Thanks for your review anyway! And that's for the extra help!  
aoiro kitsune 2005-03-02 ch 2, signed o! i realy like this story! and i hope other people review so that you can finaly add the next chapter! and i can tell that you ar goiing sum where with this!  
IÕm glad you liked the chapter! And donÕt worry about the review thing. I think more than enough ppl reviewed!hehe... sorry again about the delay!  
nesta ch 2, anonymous I really liked it and i think that u should really do a next chapter PLEASE finish the story! its a good story and i think that you should finish it Its ok calm down! IÕm gonna finish the story and TRY to update frequently... just as long as my spasmodic computer agrees... hehe... IÕm really happy that you like it, and I hope you read the next chapter too!  
TaintedMunkeyz 2005-03-02 ch 1, signed um yeah. i have a major complaint. your story is exactly, and when i say exactly, i mean exactly like the story School Daze by Clara. i don't know if you knew that or not, but i'm telling you. she had put the story on pause beecause of the demanding reviews of readers, but she said that she possibly would be starting that story again. i don't think it's right for you to take that stories plot, and use it as your own. she also stated very clearly, that she didn't want anyone to continue her story, with a different title or a continuation of the last chapter. if you don't delete this story, someone will turn you in, and i'd have to say, that it wont be a surprise. you need to come up with your own ideas, and stop being a biter. it's not cute and it's not cool. so i'd take care of that if i were you.  
Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz well ya know what? If I WERE in fact, taking that storyÕs plot, I wouldnÕt think itÕs right either. I donÕt know how long that story is, or how good it is because I havenÕt even read it. I donÕt think (btw) its right for YOU to tell ME (the author) that my plot is exactly like someone elseÕs when IÕve only written one chapter. That summary at the front? Well, THAT is not a plot concept! its just a little f.y.i. of what is up and coming in the FIRST FEW CHAPTERS! I donÕt know what a ÔbiterÕ is, but it doesnÕt sound very nice. This story IS my OWN idea, and I did NOT copy it from anyone else. I think if I were not concerned that it would not fit in my rating of this story (PG13) I would cuss you out... but I wonÕt. You better be glad. Frankly I donÕt care if you review again because if the rest of your reviews are like the first one (talking before you know what youÕre talking about, and practically biting my head off for NO F&#& reason excuse me, that was rude) I would rather just not read them. Thank you for your... um... well thanks for adding to my review count.

e-chan16 2005-03-02 ch 1, signed there's a story with the same plot as this, i forgot the title but it's very popular. that's all i wanted to say.  
Well I would complain, but I think its just better if you go and read the response to the review right above this. thanks.

All right! IÕm done with the reviews, and except for those last two, they were pretty good! Thanks so much for your reviews guys, and like Tobi Tortue said, I should be more sensitive ot my reviewers, so folks! Review if you liked the story! if you donÕt then you can either review and complain, or not review at all! Thanks either way! Hope you like it and come back soon!

Hoshi 


End file.
